


Merry Christmas

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [68]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Merry Christmas

One night, you and Michael decided that you wanted to have one day to just decorate the house in Christmas decorations and have fun. It’d be a great big Christmas preparation day. You woke up at ten in the morning on Saturday morning, you had set your alarm clock to play “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” as soon as you woke up. You tried to get Michael up but he just covered his head with a pillow. You decided you’d let him lay there while you went to go get Starbucks for you both. You brushed your teeth and pulled your hair back, but you stayed in your pajamas and went through the drive-thru.You got a white chocolate mocha and you got Michael a hot chocolate. 

When you got home you saw the Michael was still buried beneath his blankets and decided to sing, “You really can’t stay.” 

Michael’s singing was muffled, “baby it’s cold outside.”

“You're in the way.”

“but Baby it’s cold outside.”

“Your slumber has been, so very nice.”

“Come on, my balls are cold as ice!”

“Michael, we can keep doing this, or you can get your butt up and drink your Starbucks while we decorate!”

Michael sat up and grinned, “Starbucks you say?”

He quickly got cleaned up and then met you outside in the living room. He sat down next to you by the fireplace, grabbed his drink, and kissed your cheek, “you’re the best.” The two of you discussed what you were going to do that day, you had a lot to do. You both decided to start with hanging the lights outside. It seemed best to get the difficult things done first while you still had a lot of energy. 

You two went out to the garage and began to take the Christmas lights down from the attic. You carried them all outside, and then looked at Michael, “who’s doing what?” He smiled and looked at the house, “I know you don’t like heights, so I’ll hang them on the roof, you work on the reindeer and trees.” The both of you went to work on your lights. Michael ran off and got the ladder to string up the lights and giant wreath. Meanwhile, you were tossing were setting up the reindeer light display. Michael finished a little bit earlier than you did because he only had to do the front of the house, so he went to go see how you were doing.

 He saw you throwing lights at trees. You were too short to reach to the top of them, so you figured if you threw the lights enough, they’d be bound to snag on a branch eventually. You readied yourself to throw the lights again, but then you felt Michael grab you by your hips and lift you up. You quickly strung the lights at the top and then patted his head so he knew to let you down. You walked over to the next tree and did the same thing. Then, you each went to one of the trees, grabbed a string of lights, and started running around the tree in circles. After a minute of doing this, the lights were winding down the trees and looked magnificent. You and Michael ran to the sidewalk to see how it looked, and when you saw it, you grabbed onto Michael and kissed him, “it looks amazing!” He then held you in front of him by your waist and giggled, “not as amazing as you do!”

The two of you held hands and strolled back inside to start of the next project. Michael decided he wanted to bake muffins and decorate the hallway. You knew the muffins could bake while you decorated, so you ran over to the kitchen. He got out the ingredients he knew you needed, apples, carrots, nutmeg, oil, cinnamon, and eggs. When you turned back around he had his arms full and was about to drop everything. You grabbed some of it from him and said excitedly, “are you ready to bake!?” He shouted back, “I LIVE FOR THE THIS.” 

You had Michael preheat the oven and spray the muffin tin with cooking spray while you mixed together all of the dry ingredients. Then when he was done with that and you were putting in all of the wet ingredients, you designated him the job of grating the apples and carrots. While the two of you were working, you decided to sing along to the Christmas playlist you had playing.

You sang dramatically into your whisk, “ I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree”

Michael whirled around and sang into a half shredded carrot, “ I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is -”

There was a dramatic pause and then the two of you leaned in closer towards each other, “YOUUUUUUUUUU.”

The two of you set down your pretend microphones and grabbed each other’s hands and started dancing in the middle of the kitchen while you sang along. He twirled you around and then you jumped onto his back and he shouted out, “I’M A REINDEER!” You ran around the living room doing every dance you could think of, everything from the nae-nae to doing the hustle. When the song ended you went back to cooking, when you finished putting everything together you put the muffins in the oven, set a timer, and cleaned up the mess you both had made.

After all of that, you both went to get the wrapping paper to start decorating the hallway. You had gotten One Direction wrapping paper and Avengers wrapping paper. You started wrapping the doors while Michael put battery lights around all of them and set out a bunch of nutcrackers. As you were wrapping the bedroom door Michael started laughing. "What’s so funny?” you asked. He stood next to you and then pointed upwards. You glanced up and saw mistletoe hanging above your heads. The little sneak had hung it up while you were wrapping the bathroom door. You giggled, “I only kiss Santa Clause.” Michael pulled out a Santa hat, put it on quickly, and smirked, “ho ho fucking ho.” You couldn’t help but think about how adorable he looked. He tilted you back and held your waist as he kissed you. 

After the two of you had finished decorating the hallway he looked at the timer on his phone and exclaimed, “perfect timing! Only 30 seconds until the muffins are done!” You both raced towards the kitchen to pull out the muffins. Michael flung the oven open and reached for the muffins but you grabbed his arms and stared and yelled, “MICHAEL YOU NEED AN OVEN MITT.” He laughed and took the oven mitt from you, “whoops, my bad, I just really want a muffin.” As he took them out the scent of fresh muffins filled the air. He set them down on the counter and then looked at you, “I’ll take them out of the tins if you get milk!” You set out two glasses, and when you turned around, Michael already had half a muffin in his mouth and then dropped it back onto the counter. You took raised an eyebrow, “aren’t those things super hot?” He grabbed a glass from you, stuck his tongue in it, and sighed. When he took his tongue out of the glass he smiled, “yes, it was very hot, and now I know why you never bake stuff when I’m home.”

You sent Michael over to the couch while you waited for the muffins to cool enough to eat. When you walked over with them, Michael quickly said thank you and then took a big bite of his. He took a gulp of milk and when he looked over at you he looked simply adorable. He had the biggest smile on his face, and a dorky milk mustache. You giggled and tapped your upper lip to signal that he had something on his. He however, took this as something else and smothered you in a kiss. You could still feel milk on him and started laughing harder as he kissed you. He sat up and smiled, “oh sorry, do you not like men with mustaches?” You wiped off your mouth and grinned, “Well if I didn’t like your no shave November mustache what makes you think I’d like your milk one?”

Once the two of you had finished enjoying your snack, you decided it was time for the best part of the evening. You had already gotten your fresh tree and now it was time to decorate the tree. You decorated the tree with ornaments while Michael strung up lights. You had put up all your favorite ones and then when you got to the star you glanced at Michael, “babe?” He smiled and put his hand up, “say no more.” Michael picked you up so you could reach the top of the tree and put the star on top. The smell of pine and muffins was in the air, and you could have been more happy.

It was around eight when you finished, and the two of you decided that was enough for one day. You knew you weren’t going to get to spend Christmas together, so while Michael was in the shower, you wrapped his gift. Then when you got in the shower, Michael wrapped yours. You both put on the matching onesies that Calum had gotten you, and then snuggled on the couch to watch How the Grinch Stole Christmas.

Michael turned to you, “So, I know you said no gifts, but I have to give you this.” He pulled out a large box wrapped in Santa Clause wrapping paper from behind the sofa. You slowly opened in, but when you looked inside you couldn’t believe what you saw. 

You teared up and looked at him, “Michael, are these?”

He smiled and nodded, “I know you collect small music boxes, so I got you one from every place we stopped at on tour, some of the fans also brought some for you, so this is really from all of us.”

You tackled him in a hug and kissed his face all over, “you are amazing! And now that you’ve given me such a great gift, I can give you this gift, because I couldn’t deal with no gifts.” 

You ran behind the fireplace and poked your head out, “are you ready?”

Michael chuckled and exclaimed, “yes!”

You dragged out a big box and he ran to go open it. As he tore the wrapping paper off he saw the label and gasped, “you didn’t!”

You giggled excitedly, “well you’ll have to see!”

He ripped open the box  and smiled, “I can’t believe you got me the vintage guitar I saw online!”

He stood up and swung you around and kissed you, “I really love you, you know that?”

The two of you sat back down on the couch you snuggled up close together and watched Christmas movies all night. 

He kissed your forehead, “Does Christmas make you as happy as it makes me?” 

You smiled, “Yes, but when I’m with you-”

Michael cut you off with a kiss, “everyday feels like Christmas.”


End file.
